Catch bolts are provided with a surface which is parallel to the longitudinal axis of the bolt and a bevelled surface on the opposite side, which enables closing of the door without manipulation of the door handle. Traditionally, door locks have been manufactured in two versions, for left and right side hinged doors. However, one has realized the advantage of manufacturing a single lock which may be used both for left and right side hinged doors, which means that the catch bolt must be able to turn 180.degree..
One known lock design with a reversible catch bolt is so designed that one part of the lock has to be dismounted in order to enable turning. Thus, it is not possible to turn the catch bolt while the lock is mounted in door leaf. A further disadvantage with this design, is that the dismounted parts, e.g. screws and screw nuts may be lost.
Another known lock design with a reversible catch bolt is so designed, that the catch bolt may be turned without dismounting the lock from the door leaf. This is possible because the catch bolt is divided, so that the catch bolt head is displaceably journalled at a bolt shaft and may be pulled out of the lock, against the action of a spring. This design has one drawback in that further spring means are required. Besides, the division of the catch bolt in two parts results in a weakening of a part which is exposed to side forces and wear.